Are We Meant To Be?
by greeneyes89
Summary: Let's just say I remember Sam saying "I just have this feeling that we were meant to be together." This story is the aftermath of the last episode of season 5 and taking place in season 6. So are Mercedes and Sam meant to be together? Rachel will be playing a minor part in this Fic of mine, but is the major problem in Samcedes relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Okay everyone peep game, so I've been listening to all these spoilers about Rachel and Sam secretly dating and just completely leaving my girl Mercedes on the freaking side line. That kind of angered me because I didn't know if it was true or not, but if I was a true Samcedes fan I shouldn't have to worry about them not being endgame. If they can come together after season 2 and 4 which was a complete disaster then I know they are going to make it. I'm not going to spoil this story like I kind of did on us against them; my mistake lol. So basically this is sort of like the end of season 5 going into season 6 of so far of what I read. And I'm going to write it how I think everything should or should've happened. I don't want to mess anything up, so I'm going to be uploading the first and second chapter and then in January is when I will be uploading more after the first episode, but then again this is my story so I can do what I want you know. Are we meant to be is about Sam staying true to his word. He's the one that said "I just have this feeling we were meant to be together." I will be writing about the aftermath of this whole Samachel debacle. Sam and Rachel chemistry is way off on so many levels you can't see chemistry in those two. But when I see Mercedes and Sam I get chills going down my spine; what amazes about them is they smashed every single stereotype. They are different in so many ways, but make perfect since to me. As usually they bring out the best in each other; Sam makes her feel beautiful and she makes him feel like he's important and can be his self with her. So I hope you all will enjoy this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Six months ago<strong>

Turning over I look at the sexiness that is of my boyfriend. His chest all the way down to his abs that looks so yummy enough to lick. Nothing compares to the specks of hair on his face that I love so much and he knows what it does to me. I notice the little things about him; like the way his chest raises when he's sleeping or how short of breaths he takes when he snores. Waking up to this man beside me is a blessing. Thank the God above for letting Sam and me be okay after that whole sex thing and the dog conflict. Honestly I really thought that I was going to lose him, but I didn't. Because he understood and said that he can live without sex, but couldn't live without me. That right there made me realize that Sam is worth waiting for. I fully trust him while I'm away on tour. And the whole dog situation I feel so terrible about how I let him down; it's just that I was worried about Sam being here alone with no help. You know what? Sam would have been great with the dog and would even be a great father. I smile and chuckled a little bit thinking about a little Samuel Jr. and his silly impressions.

"What's funny?" Sam muffled under his arm.

"Nothing. Good morning Sammy." I said propping myself up on my elbow facing him fully. He moves his arm off of his face turning his head towards me; broadcasting those beautiful deep green eyes with a little dash of honey around the edges.

"Morning baby. Any plans for today. " He said with a deep rasp in his voice.

"Well Kurt said he wanted to talk to me, so I'm going over there tonight. What about you?"

"Well I got that audition for Treasure Trailz today and Artie is coming over and hanging out with me and Blaine, so pretty much yea." He said scooting up and resting his back on the headboard.

"That's cool. Sam? Can I ask you something?" I said scooting over towards him.

"Yeah what is it Mercy?"

"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving to go on tour?" I asked looking at him. He grabs my hand and kisses it rubbing his thumb on my knuckles. He sighs and looks at me.

"Honestly no, but who am I to stand in the way of your dreams-

"Sam you are my dream." I said. He smiles.

"I will be okay. We've been here before. We will be alright. Okay?" I nod my head and smile. "Now can I have my morning chocolate kisses Ms. Pretty?" he said puckering up his lips.

"Hell to no. Your morning breathe game is too strong." I said turning my nose up laughing at him smelling his breath.

"Fine be that way." He said shrugging his shoulders. Then he looks at me funny inching closer to my face.

"What is something on my face?" I said rubbing at my face.

"Yea this." He kisses me smacked dead on the lips and pulls back laughing.

"You're an asshole. That's disgusting Sam." I said hopping out of bed rushing to the bathroom.

"Girl stop playing you know you liked it." He said from the room. I laughed as I brushed my teeth. Walking back into our room I give him the stink eye internally smiling. He walks out the room and I go through my closet and pick out something casual to wear. I hear his footsteps approaching our bedroom and he spins me around placing my hands around his neck and his hands on my waist. He looks me in my eyes and smiles and so did I. "Now can I have a real kiss?" Sam said licking his lips. I raise my eyebrow biting my lip.

"Open your mouth." He rolls his eyes at me, but opened it anyway. I was just staring at his mouth; just to mess with him because he is very impatient.

"Is my breath okay now?" He asked.

"Yep!" I kiss his cheek and pull my arms from around his neck picking up my shower bag.

"Wait what was that?" He asks.

"See you later baby." I slap his butt and walk to the bathroom.

As soon as I left the apartment I had to go and talk with my producers and look over some paperwork nothing major; putting some finishing touches on some of my songs. It was about 6:00 when I was done due to how many times I had to re-sing some lines. I wonder why Kurt wants to talk to me. I'm kind of finding that to be quite weird right about now; I really hope everything is ok between him and Blaine. Whatever it is I just hope it isn't bad. Paying the cab driver I hop out the cab and head up to Kurt and Rachel's apartment. I slid the door open and saw Kurt, Rachel, and Brittany on the floor with a little picnic in front of them. I tuck my hands in my pocket.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"We need to have a little girl talk." Rachel said.

"It's about Sam. Are you gonna break up with him before you go on tour?" Kurt said. Damn I haven't even sat down yet and I got hit with that question.

"Uh

"You're going to be traveling all over the country, meeting tons of people. Guys are gonna be, like throwing themselves at you." Rachel said. I can't believe she just said that.

"Hold up wait. Listen I got my posse and my Jesus. I can resist temptation!" I said looking at them like they are crazy.

"But Sam can't" Kurt said.

"Sam is cool with the whole waiting until marriage thing. He barely thinks about it anymore." I finished saying jumping to Sam's defense. I thought about it for minute. "Okay I'm not gonna lie. It is scary, worrying about what that person you love is doing while you're a million miles away, but it's worth the risk. And Sam respects me. If that makes me a romantic and not a realist, well, that's the way that I'm choosing to live my life." I said sticking to my guns.

"Look, being in love is amazing, and when you have it, it's terrifying to let it go, but sometimes the best chance you have of staying together is by being apart for a while." Rachel said. I shake my head.

"Sam and I have broken up like twice and yet we get back together, but I'm not breaking up with him because you guys don't trust him. I know Sam better than any of you and I know that I can trust him. So instead of breaking us up you guys should be more supportive. Thanks, but I think I'm going to leave now?" I get up and walk out the door without saying another word. 15 minutes later I arrive at my apartment. I slowly climbed the steps realizing the guys are still hanging out maybe. As soon as I was walking in Blaine and Artie were coming out.

"Sam said to wait up for him because-

"He's the new feature of Treasure Trailz." Artie said cutting Blaine off.

"Alright, well I will see you guys later then." I give a small smile their way closing the door behind me. Closing my eyes I lean on the door taking deep breaths. I'm not letting anyone ruin the best thing that has ever happen to me. I go and change and started making some cupcakes for Sam and I binge fest; considering he hasn't really been eating any junk. Well, now he can.

**Sam POV**

After Mercedes left I hopped in the shower to get ready for my audition. I have been wearing a rubber band on my wrist after that whole sex catastrophe. She's not helping wearing all those nighties and my shirts. I get to my audition and bam all these women came out of nowhere I start popping my rubber band a few times; don't lose control Sam you can do this.

"You what's your name?" The photographer

"Uh, Sam Evans."

"Sam, you are seriously buzzing with sex." Oh wow. I thought.

"Uh, maybe it's just 'cause I'm a little backed up. My, uh, girlfriend and I we're waiting till we get married."

"Whatever it is, it's working. Come back tonight for the shoot. Everything about you just screams Treasure Trailz." She said walking off. After getting the part to be the feature of Treasure Trailz I rush home to get this game match with the guys going. I walk in and head to the living room and I see them beginning to set up.

"Sup guys." I said walking upstairs to change real quick then running back down to head in the living room.

"Hey Sam." Artie said putting his earpiece in. I did the same sitting between him and Blaine. For a while it was pretty quiet until Blaine broke the silence.

"Sam, I think you need to break it off with Mercedes. It's just the gentlemanly thing to do."

"We love each other." I said disbelieving what they were saying.

"So you're telling me you don't think about sex anymore? Artie said. Who am I kidding I do, but I love Mercedes.

"It's all I think about. Like today, there were all these boobs all around me, and I almost passed out but I didn't. I controlled it."

"How do you know-." Blaine started, but I jumped up standing in front of the TV."

"Look, guys, I'm committed to Mercedes, okay? I'm not gonna screw it up." I said. Shaking my head at them for assuming that I'm not capable enough to stay faithful to Mercedes.

"Sam we're not trying to break you guys up or anything it's just that long distance relationships don't work out all the time." Blaine said putting the controller down looking at me.

"I'm not you Blaine. Okay. I can resist having sex with someone I don't love." Shit. "Blaine I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I swear!" he held his hand up.

"Your right and I'm very sorry to even doubt you. In fact I know that you wouldn't do anything to Mercedes." I nod.

"He's right. I can see that you actually love her." Artie said. I smiled and look at my watch I had to go.

"Thank you guys, but I forgot. I gotta get going." I said taking off my earpiece and running to get my jacket.

"Wait! Why? Where are you going?" Asked Blaine.

"Well I get to be the new feature of Treasure Trailz, so I'm going back for my photo shoot now." I said on my way to the door."

"Congrats dude" Artie said.

"Yeah man." Blaine said.

"When Mercedes get here tell her to wait up for me it shouldn't take long." I said on my way out.

"There's nobody here. We can do whatever we want. And nobody has to know." Charlie says leaning towards kissing me and for a moment I felt myself kiss her back. This isn't what I want or do I?

**NOPOV**

"Hey, my sexy working man. Look. I got us a bunch of binge foods to celebrate." I said turning around holding up a tray of cupcakes that Sam loves, so much. Something is wrong I thought looking at how his body language is. I sit down the tray and walk to sit down in front of him. He's really scaring me with these mixed emotions he's displaying. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked. He rests his hand on my thighs and puts his head down.

"I'm so sorry." I raise my head and look her in the eyes. "I cheated on you." She draws her hands back and I can tell she was confused and hurt a lot. "I was at my shoot and this photographer was all over me and it was so intense. It was like that scene in Fame, and she just kissed me." I said beating myself up in the inside for being so careless.

"And; and then what happened?" I said freighted about what he was going to say next.

"I got so upset I started crying and then she took some photos of me crying in my underwear and then I just left." Sam said. I can tell she was grasping what I was trying to tell her. She smiles a little bit.

"Sam, you didn't cheat on me. It's not like you kissed her back." I said amusingly/

"Well, like, I kind of sort of did but it was just, like, one of those reflex reactions that you have when someone kisses you." I stumble out saying. "Like, kind of, you know, like –." She kisses me like how I reacted kissing back the photographer. "See? Like that."

"Ugh. I can't do this to you anymore. Sam, I-I love you so much. But I'm looking at my life, and I don't think I'm gonna be ready until I'm, like, 30. And asking you to wait that long is like asking a cheetah not to run." I don't want to keep dragging him along like this and then end up not loving me the way he should.

"It's okay. I'm okay with it. I Yeah, it's-it's hard, but I just have this feeling that we're meant to be together." I said not wanting to let go of what we waited so long to get.

"Yeah, who's to say that we're not?" Honestly I really didn't know anymore.

"Y-You think I'm gonna cheat on you?" I asked thinking she didn't trust me.

"No, actually, I think you won't." I would like to hope he wouldn't. "And I think you'll resent me for it. And I think that we're holding on way too tight and we're not believing in our love and we're gonna break it. It's gonna burn me to see you with other girls. But I know this is the right thing." No it's not the right thing! Truthfully I'm just hurt.

"Just know that whoever I'm with or whatever I'm doing, I'd rather be doing it with you." There isn't anybody else for me." I thought and I see she starts to cry and it literally breaks my heart to see this. "Hey. Hey." I said moving over and holding her in my arms and; running my hands up and down her arms. Her soft whimper's causes my eyes to become watery.

"Just. Let's make a deal. If I if I do decide to change my mind and not wait I'll give you a call." I said looking up into his and giving him a soft smile.

"Deal." I said looking down into her eyes, giving her a watery smile.

**Six months later**

_I've decided to revive the glee club. So it would mean a lot if you could join me and Kurt with recruiting members to join. I hope to see you here! _

_-Rachel-_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you guys that sounded way better in my head, but I finally got this written. I wanted to post like three days ago, but it didn't seem ready to me. I'm a true fan I remember each scene. I just hope you guys really like this story; I kind of put a little spin to this, but oh well you know. I know I left out some parts; I was just too excited for the next chapter. Still am lol. This is specifically based off the sixth season with a spin of my own words. I will try and have the second chapter up by the end of this week hopefully, or maybe next Monday or Tuesday. So make sure you guys review, favorite, and follow. The more the merrier. Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New year, if I don't post the second chapter. Until next time. See ya Love ya Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late update you guys, but it's no excuse. I lost my mojo, but I am back in full affect. I just started this chapter two weeks ago and literally just got finished revising it so it sounded good with no errors. Glee destroyed one of the best couples and I guess that's why I couldn't write anything for a long time. So here goes nothing. And plus this is the perfect week because of Samcedes lovefest. We will see. Enjoy my loves ****J**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

It's been at least 7 months since I've seen Mercedes last. I honestly dreaded the day we broke up even more so the day she left to go on tour. Thinking about it I was pretty nervous, hell scared even when I arrived home the night after my photo shoot. How was I supposed to tell the woman that I love dearly that I kissed another woman? Even though the kiss meant nothing I was still shaken up about it due to the fact I told Mercedes that I would wait as long as she needed and that I can live without sex but not her. The look on her face broke my heart.

Now all we do is text each other and occasionally send letters to one another. Every text and letter she sends me I cherish it. She even offered me tickets to one of her shows, but I couldn't make it because I had to recruit members for the football team. That was a bit disappointing, because I really wanted to see her. In reality I'm actually doing something that I enjoy doing besides drawing and doing impressions. Who would have guessed that I would be an assisting coach at my old high school? Doesn't pay much, but it's enough in my book as long as I'm making a difference.

I get my keys out of my pocket and walk inside my two bedroom apartment. It's not as spacious as the one in New York, but it's big enough for me plus its way cheaper. I step inside and shut my door tossing my keys to the side. One thing I learned about living with Mercedes and Blaine is that it always stayed clean no matter what. Well at the moment it needs a little cleaning, but I can't right now because I need to get to Mr. Schue's for our weekly dinner that started way back when some of the glee alumni got back in town. I walked further down the hall to my bedroom I walked in slipping my shirt off; easing out of my shoes pulling my socks off.

Undoing my belt I unzip my pants and pull them down; I walked out of my room to the bathroom across from my room. I turn the shower on waiting for it to warm up; slipping out of my boxers I step in feeling the heat scorch my skin, but surprisingly it felt good. My hands immediately went to my hair to push it back from falling in my face. The water trickled down my face as I began washing another day's work off my body. Then my mind starts to wonder about Mercedes. I haven't gotten a letter here recently nor did I receive a text from her. Maybe she's just busy I thought quickly washing myself up. After another 15 minutes I step out and dry myself off walking into my bedroom putting on some clothes. I look down at my phone to make sure I didn't have any texts or calls from Mercedes and I didn't. Leaving my apartment I get in my car heading over to Mr. Schues for dinner.

After about 30 minutes I pull up to Mr. Schues apartment hopping out walking up the steps to his place. Why did I attend this dinner? It has no affect towards me whatsoever other than it being about glee club; I pull out my phone and still no text from Mercedes. Hmm I thought? Maybe I should text her or maybe not. I'm seriously contemplating whether or not I should or shouldn't Just do it; ok I'm gonna do it. Wait! What do I say? Maybe I should say- _Hey I haven't heard from you in a while_ I typed, but then I erased it. Or I could say _I really miss you and I wish I could see you soon_. I typed it, but was unsure to send it; I'm going delete it but too late I accidently sent it.

"Damn it." I said out loud looking at the message I sent to Mercedes. All of sudden it went quiet so I slowly raised my head to find everyone looking at me concerned.

"Sam is you alright there buddy?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just uh.. my mom was supposed to send me something and said she forgot. Now I have to wait another week." Nice save blonde chameleon I thought.

"Okay well it was nice having you all here for dinner. I really do enjoy this." Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks for having us ; we looked forward to competing with you." Rachel said standing grabbing her coat. Kurt and Blaine also stood grabbing their jackets.

"Yeah Thanks Mr. Schue I will see you later." I said abruptly standing and bidding everyone a goodbye. Jogging to my car I get in racing to my apartment looking at my watch I see that it's a quarter to ten. What the hell was I thinking sending her that text? I pulled up to my destination rushing inside my apartment locking up. Maybe she thinks I've gone crazy really crazy. I checked my phone again and I still haven't gotten a reply. Sighing I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and then headed straight to my room. I change into just my pajama pants and hopped into bed. As I dozed off my phone chimed indicating that I had a message I looked down at my phone it's from Mercedes.

_Your wish has been granted ;)._

_-Mercedes_

Wait what does that mean I thought as I laid my head back on the pillow.

**Mercedes POV**

Where do I even begin? This mall tour has been absolutely great and I couldn't have asked for a better crew. And I'm glad that I could share this experience with my trouble tones sisters. They have been amazingly supportive and patient with me. My career is great, but the only thing that is missing is Sam. He's the one that made all of this possible and if it wasn't for him I would have been still stuck in Lima. Luckily we have been communicating back and forth with each through letters and mainly text. He sent a letter first, so it was him that got me started writing letters. Honestly I thought it was kind of sweet and overly romantic for us just being friends. We even had the opportunity to see each other when I offered him tickets, but he said he couldn't make it because he was recruiting members for the football team. I was a little upset about it, but I totally understood. And wow I was in total awe when he said he was the assistant football coach. Never in a million years I thought he would do that; I totally pictured him as an actor or software game designer, but I guess not I'm still happy for him though. Now that this mall tour has come to an end I think I might have a little down time to go and see him. I am pretty sure he's wondering why I haven't returned his text and the reason is I have been really busy; with finishing out this tour, working my way back into the studio, and meeting with my vocal coach it's just too much. My Phone pulls me out of my thoughts and it's a text from Rachel; which is completely out of nowhere and so sudden. I opened her text anyway.

_I've decided to revive the glee club. So it would mean a lot if you could join me and Kurt with recruiting members to join. I hope to see you here! _

_-Rachel-_

"Wait what the hell!" I yelled jumping out of my chair.

"I see you got the text from the hobbit too." Santana said making me jump.

"Yeah, so this is for real." I asked turning to face Santana.

"As real as a heart attack." Santana said examining her nails. I sigh.

"I just thought broad way was her endgame." I said.

"More like sick obsession. As you can see teaching is her only hope at the moment she totally sank with that's so Rachel. I mean like literally the show sucked ass Wheezy." I glared at Santana. She puts her hands up in defense.

"First of all that name is so high school. Secondly the show wasn't that bad." Santana looks at me sarcastically. "Okay it was horrible, but she tried-

"And failed miserably." Britney said walking in sitting on my bed.

"See even Britney thought it sucked." Santana said.

"Well are we going or not?" I asked biting my lip. This can be an excuse to see Sam. I smile putting my head down thinking of Sam. Is he dating anyone? He never mentioned it at all; I tried dating, but it didn't last because no one can replace Sam. That man has-

"Mercedes. Hello are you there?" Santana yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes sorry I blanked out." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Let me guess you were thinking about trouty mouth."

"No." I said a little too fast.

"Mhmm just like I was thinking I wasn't a full blown lesbian. Which I total am." She said looking Britney way to re assure her. "So sure whatever you say. Anyways I suppose we can help Berry and lady Hummel get members." San said rolling her eyes.

"I'm so excited to see everyone. Especially Lord Tubbington he's been calling me like crazy and I was just so busy that I couldn't answer." Brit said. Wow ok I thought.

"So we can leave tomorrow. I don't have to meet with my label until Friday and then that's it. Hopefully I can take a break for a little while."

"Considering we're in Illinois we can drive to lima and its only 5 hours. You and I can alternate. You drive for the first two hours and a half and then I drive the other half." Santana said yawning.

"Okay we can leave around noon." I said stretching popping my bones.

"Well Brit lets go get our lady kisses on." Britney giggles and grabs Santana hand and walks out the room closing the door behind them.

"Lady kisses I wish I was getting some man kisses." I said more out loud than to myself. I get in bed with a huff. Man I miss Sam like crazy; I miss the way he held me at night the security and safeness that I felt when he did that was unbelievable. Waking up to him was even more amazing watching him sleep was so beautiful to me. Alright Mercedes calm down you will see him Tuesday hopefully. Slowly but surely I drifted off to sleep.

_"Mercedes wait I didn't mean it." Sam said. Wait what didn't he mean? I looked around and I was in a cabin all alone. What's going on I started walking around and I look outside and I see there's snow covering the ground; a very thick white sheet of snow covered the windowsill. I then walk into what looks like the living room and I see music sheets everywhere. Out the corner of my eye I see a white grand piano in the corner and something was drawing me to it. I sit down running my fingers along the keys suddenly I start playing a tune that I never heard before then my mind starts searching for lyrics to place with this tune._

**_I wanna run away from love._**

_"You have five seconds to get up or I will do something you won't like." I heard Santana say but I don't see her._

_"Santana where are you?" I said standing up. Then all of sudden I begin to rock back and forth by a strong force that I couldn't see. My eyes open._ I see Santana straddling me shaking me.

"Santana if you don't get your scrawny ass off of me right now." I said lightly pushing her off of me.

"Well I tried to wake you like a dozen times by yelling but obviously you couldn't hear me. You must have been having one of those wet dreams." She said getting off of me and getting up.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up stretching my arms above my head.

"Well now its 12:00, so hurry up and get a move on it."

"Damn it okay give me 30 minutes." I said hopping out of bed and running straight into the bathroom.

"Alright niña. Brit and I are going to head down to lobby and wait for you." She yelled closing the door. I hurriedly showered and did my other hygiene routines; rushing into my room I placed on some sweats and a t-shirt and some shoes. Am I forgetting anything? I looked around and saw that I'm not; grabbing a bag I put my dirty clothes into it then grabbed my suitcase heading to the door. Shoot my purse I run back to the nightstand and grab my purse running out the door and onto the elevator. Checking my watch I see that it is almost one I guess that's okay. I see Britney and Santana waiting by the front desk. I hurried over towards them.

"Took you long enough." Santana said snappy.

"Yeah Yeah whatever. Here is our room key." I said placing our key on the counter.

"Well thank you Mrs. Jones for your stay. We hope to have you back. The clerk said.

"No problem have a nice day." I said smiling and rolling my suitcase out. We walked out of the hotel waiting for our car to arrive. As soon as it came we bee lined it out of there. I had no clue as to what they were talking about. All I could think about was Sam. What if he moved on and forgot about everything that we had like he did when he dated Britney? No he wouldn't do that because he would have to told me. Right? After another hour and a half of driving I stopped at the gas station. Filling the tank back up and grabbing a couple of snacks and drinks I get in the backseat this time to catch up on some sleep.

"Do not wake me until we arrive please and thank you." I pull my phone out to look at the time it's already 4:30. My eyes became too heavy and I started drifting off into a slumber.

** 3 ½ hours later**

"Mercedes wake up!" Britney screamed patting my leg frantically.

"What the hell Brit?" I asked with an attitude.

"Well you said wake you up when we got here and so I did." She said unbuckling her seatbelt. I look out the window and looked at Britney's house.

"Why are we at your house?" I asked stepping out of the car.

"I was thinking we can stay here you know and save money and plus I was just so eager to see Lord Tubbington."

"Plus her parents aren't here which is a plus in my book." Santana said. I roll my eyes and grabbed my suitcase following them up to the door. We get settled in and decided to order some pizza.

After about two hours of San and Brit messing with each other on the couch I decided to head up and take a shower before bed. After an hour long needed shower I go to my assigned room and dug in my bag for a shirt. I put on one of Sam's old shirts and hop in bed. Still smells just like him; my phone was lighting up indicating I had a message. Picking it up I look at it and its from Sam I open his message.

_I really miss you and I wish I could see you soon. _

_-Sam-_

"Well then Mr. Evans." I said smiling typing my response.

_Your wish has been granted ;). _I replied falling asleep

* * *

><p>Today is the day I finally get to see Sam for the first time in months. I wonder how it would feel being close to him again. This is so exciting, but I'm so nervous at the same time. I haven't even seen him yet and he already has me lost for words. I hear someone honking and I know its Santana. I look myself over once more and was satisfied with myself. Getting into the car I just knew that Santana was going to say something, but she didn't; which is shocking and a little bit scary. We rode in silence all the way to the school. The closer we got the more queasier I felt. You can do this Mercedes he's your friend remember. I take deep breaths as we pulled into the parking lot. Everything just went blank and I froze.<p>

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to get out of the car?" Santana said opening my door. I step out rolling my eyes at her.

"Wow Mercedes you look so great." Brit said linking her arm into mines and Santanas. We walk inside the school getting a few stares. Man it feels great to be back in my roots. I missed McKinely so much; I turn a deeper shade as I pass my locker on our way to the auditorium. Walking on stage made me feel good about myself because I have came a long way and accomplished so much. I carefully sit on top of the piano.

"How long are we suppose to sit here in the dark like idiots." Santana said hopping onto the piano next to me. I wish I could see her face.

"Sshh Kurt and Rachel will be in here any minute." I said shushing her. We hear them enter and they started talking for about 30 seconds and then a spotlight flashed on us and we struck a pose. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn, Puck, and Artie being wheeled in by Sam. He was just surprised as I was and he looked amazing as always. Sam smiled looking right at me and came straight towards me and hugged me. I admit my breath hitched because he smelled so good.

"Damn it guys I told you to wait until I parked the car." Tina said and I felt so bad and made a pouty.

"TINA TINA TINA TINA!" We chanted and she walked in on the group hug. I tap Sam shoulder and we turned away from the group. My lips formed a big smile as I looked at him with admiration.

"Are you still a virgin." He said giving me major side-eye. And to think I thought he was going to say something sweet. Typical Sam I thought. I rub his back not wanting to answer that.

"Sam." I said turning back around to the group. Man its great to have everyone back well almost everyone Mike isn't here. After catching up with everyone and singing take on me. We've decided to call it a day. I was about to follow everyone else out but Sam cleared his throat behind me. I didn't even know he was behind me.

"Mercedes we will meet you- " Santana trailed off and hurried out the room with Britney in tow. Damn it Santana. I turn around and see him with his arms crossed and a quizzical look on his face.

"So what's up and why are you looking at me like that? I asked taking a seat watching him follow.

"Oh nothing so I guess this is what you meant by your wish has been granted." He said smiling sitting next to me. I nod my head.

"Yes it is." I said turning slightly away because his arms were distracting me. We sat there in silence; no one making a sound at all. Until I hear the chair scrape as he gets up and pulls me up with him. He embraces me cradling his head in the crook of my neck.

"I've missed you so much." Sam said. Those simple words caused me to place my hands around his shoulders. He has no idea how bad I've missed him.

"I missed you too." I whispered sadly smiling into his shoulder. He pulls back slowly completely letting go of me.

"I'm sorry-

"No it's fine Sam really." I cut him off saying. He smiles giving me that lopsided grin that I love so much.

"So how long are you in town?

"I'm here for a few days and then its back to handling business."

"So do you have time to spare with little ole me? Or is the Miss Mercedes Jones too busy?" I softly giggled.

"We shall see Mr. Evans." I walked out the classroom and straight out to Santana and Britney.

"Well-

"Shut it and go." I said sitting in the front seat looking out the window with a huge grin on my face.


End file.
